The Tale of Two Twins
by ThePaintedSkies
Summary: A pair of twin women flee the city in order to escape the usual boring business life. They expect to open up a farm together and live life the way they'd like on their own terms- but it seems they picked an inopportune place. The girls now struggle keeping up with their own business, personal affairs and each other. T for mild language eventually .


Hello, and welcome to my Harvest Moon: The Tale of Twin Towns fanfiction! The story is going to be based on two OCs- one belongs to me (Sam), and the other belonging to my younger cousin (Ruby). This will have spots of comedy, rather than being purely serious, not really in the first chapter though. I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

_**DISCLAIMER!: Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns and it's characters belong to Natsume/Marvelous Inc. I only own Sam, and only some aspects of the plot.**_

_Chapter 1: Torn Between Two Towns_

It was a glorious day- a few soft clouds painted the sky, the sun poking out whenever one danced in front of it, a small, refreshing breeze rolling through the lands, the grass flowing rhythmically and the river rushing, creating a soothing hymn. All seemed to paint a portrait of perfection... aside from the frantic neigh of a horse and the crashing of a wooden carriage. One young woman was sent hurtling from her seat on a pure white pony and another young woman tumbled from her seat on the carriage. They rolled a bit, garnering them some minor cuts and bruises and covering their clothes with dirt. Some of the forest life surrounded the two young women, seeing if they were okay, but neither women responded, the only indication of them being somewhat okay was the rise and fall of their chests from their steady breathing.

...

"Ugh..." A weary mutter escaped the lips from one of the formerly unconscious women as she brushed some long sable strands away from her face, revealing sharp aqua blue eyes. "That fall sucked..." The woman then bolted upright, wincing a little from the pain moving abruptly caused. She looked around frantically, then let out a sigh of relief when she spotted the other young woman who was traveling with her. She reached an arm out and lightly jostled the girl. "Ruby, you okay?"

Ruby weakly sat up, shoving her knee-length sable pig tails behind her, her own gentle aqua blue eyes weary. "I'm alive, so that's a good start. Worry about yourself for once, Sam."

The girls shared a chuckle before getting cut off. "Ah, you ladies are awake?" A seemingly middle aged man with blond hair mostly covered with a hat, bright blue eyes, a fancy suit and a cane with an embellished horseshoe questioned the pair. The girls nodded as they rose to their feet. Ruby began dusting off her summer dress while Sam adjusted her overall shorts and brushed dirt out of thigh length hair with her fingers.

"You girls gave me a scare when we happened upon your unconscious bodies! I'm glad you're both okay!" A slightly older woman with angular onyx eyes, large golden earrings and red, oriental clothes commented, placing a hand against her chest for emphasis.

"Oh, yes, you must be new farmers moving in today, right? I saw your pony and cargo! My name is Rutger, and I am the mayor of Bluebell village over to the left. Come with me so you ladies can get settled in! I've had someone help bring your horse and carriage-"

"HOLD IT! Just _who_ do you think you _are_?" The woman cut off Rutger. She was obviously irate. "If they're moving anywhere, it's to my gorgeous village, Konohana!" She then cleared her throat. "My name is Ina, and I'm the mayor of Konohana, which is to the right of this mountain. I think it would suit you ladies better." Ina gave a cheery smile.

Rutger wasn't having any of it. "Now hold on a minute, wretched woman! This can be done fairly!" Sam and Ruby merely blinked, both of them bewildered beyond belief. "Live stock or crops?"

"I'm more for live stock." Sam answered quickly.

"I say crops, I prefer growing things." Ruby was a little hesitant, afraid of giving a different answer.

"Favorite color?" Ina then questioned.

The two girls looked between each other, not even sure where the mayors were getting at any more. Ruby answered first. "Pink...?"

"Blue for me... but what in blazes does this have to do with anything?" Sam tossed her arms in the air, exasperated by the odd ordeal.

"Tut tut! We have one more question!" Rutger interrupted. "Cafe..."

"Or restaurant?" Ina finished the inquiry. Both girls eyed each other.

"Cafe-"

"Restaurant!"

"..."

"Aw, c'mon!" Sam slapped a palm against her forehead. "I know I like a good meal, but I hate crowded places! And for Goddess' sake, I thought you loved gossping! Everyone knows cafes are where you get the scoop!"

"Oh... eheh... That's right... Sorry for thinking of your stomach first." Ruby rubbed the back of her neck while she shot Sam a toothy grin.

"Well, that settles it! Off to Bluebell we go, Samantha Campbell!" Rutger grabbed the unsuspecting girl by the arm and began leading her west.

"And Konohana awaits you, Ruby Campbell." Ina placed a hand on Ruby's back and began leading her east.

"Whoa, hold on a second!" Sam yelled, startling Rutger and Ina to a stop. "Ruby and I are _twins_, you can't just split us up like that!"

Ruby nodded frantically, particularly because Ina seemed a bit intimidating for her tastes. "Yeah! We're supposed to stick together!"

"That will be quite alright! You'll both manage!" Rutger responded jovially.

Both Sam and Ruby blinked. "Huh?"

"You can both visit each other, if you use the mountain path!" Ina cheerfully added. "Now! We don't have all day for idle chatter, let us go!"

"W-wait! That's not what we meant! Wait, I said!" Ruby tried to plead, but her cries fell on deaf ears as the bull headed mayors dragged the girls farther away, into their respective towns.

A pair of twins who escaped the city to try their hands at obtaining their own success together were now being forced apart by stubborn rivals. Twin sisters now separated by twin towns.

"This really blows..." Sam muttered before being led into her new home.

_End Chapter 1._

So! This was basically an introductory chapter, let me know what you think!

A few things: I typed this up on an android phone, so if I missed any errors, m'bad. Typing it alone was a nightmare enough, proof reading... sucked as well. x'D

The pairings are Sam/Cam and Ruby... I'll keep hers a surprise. I'm sure it'll prove entertaining!

Updates will be sporadic, since I tend to fall ill sort of often. Hoping that will change though!

Expect some drama, romance and comedy! And an unexpected side job to be held by one of the twins! That's all! Till chapter two! Adeiu!


End file.
